Dance With Me
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: The next thing he knew, they were twirling around again to nothing but the sound of the wind whistling outside.


Hey, everyone! Another Jack x Lacie story! It was inspired by the song Shut Up And Dance by WALK THE MOON. Go and check that song out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Jack smiled and ran as he saw Lacie's tower that was nestled in the woods come into his view. He had received a note from Lacie this morning that told him to be here as soon as possible. He quickly got ready and then hurried through the woods, following the map drawn by Levy. While he was curious about what was so important, he was just glad to get to see her. He was always glad to get to see her.

When he reached the giant wooden door, he pushed it open and walked up the stairs that lead to another wooden door. He opened it and stuck his head in. "Lacie?" He asked.

"Come in, Jack!" She shouted. He walked in and looked around. Lacie was nowhere in sight. He went and saw down on the long red couch and waited for her. He heard a door close and looked over in the direction. Lacie walked out of the bathroom and he stared at her.

Instead of her usual purple dress, she was wearing a long, dark red one that matched her eyes. It was backless and low cut and he blushed as he noticed her smooth, flawless skin. The dress had gray ruffles that trimmed around it and ran around the bottom of it. He watched as she slid dark red sleeves onto her arms to match it. They had gray ruffles that circled the tops of them and then some that fanned out near her wrist. She wrapped a dark red choker around her neck. It had a rose pinned to it. She brushed her long, black hair behind her and he saw the earring swing around. He touched his that matched it.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Lacie stated, a slight smile on her face. She strolled over to where he was sitting. She had such fluid movements.

Jack quickly looked away embarrassed. "S-sorry, Lacie." He apologized. It was hard not to look at her though. She looked even more radiant than usual.

"It's fine." She replied as she sat down in a chair across from him. "Just don't let it happen again." She teased.

Jack laughed and smiled at her. "So what was so important? You're note seemed urgent." He questioned.

Lacie looked away from him. She seemed embarrassed to say what was going on. "Promise you won't laugh." She commanded.

"I promise." Jack replied. Now, his curiosity was peaked. What was going on with her?

"I need you to teach me how to dance." She mumbled. He couldn't hear her so he asked her to saw it again. "I need you to teach me how to dance." He still couldn't hear. "I need you to teach me how to dance!" She yelled.

"To dance?" He asked. The only time he had seen Lacie dance was when she danced under the bloody rain. It looked so natural to her then. He thought of how gracefully she moved and was shocked that she needed help dancing.

Lacie leaned her head on the palm of her hand. "Levy is taking me to a ball tonight. He needed a date and wanted me to go. I agreed to go but we're going to have to dance together and I don't know how to dance." She stated. "I mean I can dance by myself, but I'm not good at dancing with a partner." She sighed. "I need your help." She said.

Jack was upset when he heard that Lacie was going on a date, but he was going to help her. After all, all that mattered was making her happy.

"Alright." He replied as he smiled softly at her. "I'd love to help."

Lacie grinned and got up. She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a record player. She put the needle down on it and a melodious sound came out. She then pulled him over to the center of the room. She let go of his arm then and stood there in front of him.

"Let's go." She said. Her eyes looked up at him and seemed to be asking him what to do. He grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder. Then he took her other hand and it put it in his own gloved one. Finally he placed his other hand tenderly on her back. He felt her shiver under the cold fabric of his glove. They stated into each other's eyes.

"So this is the position you want to start in." He explained. Lacie nodded that she understood.

He listened to the music and then stepped to the left. Lacie followed and stepped on his foot. He winced.

"I'm sorry." Lacie said. Jack just smiled even though it still hurt. He then moved to the right and back. Lacie followed. Next he stepped to right and then up and then left and then right again. Lacie tried her best, but kept stepping on his foot.

"I'm sorry." Lacie stated, defeated. "I'll never get the hang of this."

"It's fine. Let's just keep practicing." Jack reassured her.

Lacie looked at the space between them and said, "Let's try it a little closer. Don't people dance close together?" She moved forward and pressed her body up against his. He blushed and backed away from her.

"Um, you and your partner can be as close as you want." Jack said. He was still blushing.

Lacie grinned at him, mischievously. "You're my partner now." She said as she moved back up against him. "I want to be close to you." She whispered in his ear.

He hated when she tantalized him. He had drawn a boundary that he promised himself he would never cross. He couldn't get too close to her. She would just disappear again. However, every time she did things like this, she brought him close to crossing that boundary and it scared him.

"O-okay." He said as he held her. He took a deep breath and then regained his composure. "Now, let's try again." He said.

They moved carefully and slowly at first, but soon they were twirling all around the room. They danced so gracefully and Jack couldn't believe how much of a difference being close made. As the music happily picked up so did their dancing. A giant, energetic smile appeared on his face and a small, sweet smile appeared on her face. He closed his eyes and moved with the music. When he heard the record stop, he opened his eyes and stared into Lacie's red ones. The giant smile still shown on his face.

"That was amazing. You were amazing!" He praised her. She smiled back. "It was only because I had such a good partner." She stroked his cheek. "Would you dance with me again?" She asked.

"Well, um, I have to-" Jack stuttered but Lacie put a finger over his lips. It shut him up and the next thing he knew, they were twirling around again to nothing but the sound of the wind whistling outside.

They didn't stop until a knock at the door interrupted them. They broke apart and Levy walked in. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie. His white hair was put up in a ponytail. Bandages were wrapped around his arms and neck.

"Why hello there!" He greeted as he walked into the room. "Nice to see you again, Jack." He said as he took his hand and shook it. He turned to Lacie and grinned. "Ready to go or would you prefer to stay here?" He asked as he looked back over at Jack.

Lacie glared at him and replied, "I'm ready to go." She walked over and grabbed a long, red coat. She slid it on and then walked over to Levy. He put his arm around her shoulder. Jack felt a wave of jealously wash over him as he them standing there. When they said goodbye and turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed Lacie's arm.

She turned and waited for him to say something. He stared into her eyes, totally forgetting that Levy was there. He wanted to ask her to stay. He wanted to dance with her. He wanted to hold her close again. He wanted her to be wrapped in his arms. He wanted to say that he loved her. All that though would be crossing the boundary so instead he just smiled that giant smile at her.

She smiled at him and said, "When I get back, you better be ready to dance with me."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
